Eddie Cibrian
|birthplace=Burbank, CA |family=Brandi Glanville (spouse) |yearsactive= 1993-present }}Eddie Cibrian is an American actor. He previously starred on CSI: Miami as Jesse Cardoza, whose character was killed off. Early Life Cibrian, an only child, was born in Burbank, California, the son of Hortensia, an office manager, and Carl Cibrian, a banker. He is of Cuban and Armenian origin. Cibrian has starred in The Young and the Restless, Baywatch Nights, Sunset Beach as leading man Cole Deschanel, Third Watch as womanizing New York City firefighter Jimmy Doherty, Tilt as rising poker star Eddie Towne, and Invasion as Everglades park ranger Russell Varon. He has also guest-starred in Saved by the Bell: The College Years, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Criminal Minds and Beverly Hills, 9021''0. His movie credits include ''Living Out Loud, But I'm a Cheerleader, and The Cave. In 2006, Cibrian joined the cast of the Fox series Vanished midway through the season and was named the lead star of the show after the original star Gale Harold left the series following the demise of his character in the series' seventh episode. Cibrian actually starred in the eighth episode, in which top-billed Harold appeared only as a corpse. He attained top billing in the following episode, which was the last to be broadcast before the network announced the show's cancellation. The remaining episodes were made available on streaming video at Myspace. The following year, he was cast as Jason Austin in the unaired pilot of Football Wives, the ABC remake of the largely successful British drama Footballers Wives. Cibrian has since had guest spots on Samantha Who?, Dirty Sexy Money, and Ugly Betty. In 2009, he joined the cast of CSI: Miami as an officer from the Hollywood division who joins Horatio's team in Miami. On Criminal Minds Cibrian portrayed misogynistic serial killer and abductor Joe Smith in the Season Three episode "In Name and Blood". Filmography *Take Two - 13 episodes (2018) - Eddie Valetik *Rosewood - 22 episodes (2016-2017) - Captain Ryan Slade *Baby Daddy - 5 episodes (2015-2016) - Ross Goodman *The Single Moms Club (2014) - Santos *The Best Man Holiday (2013) - Brian *Hot in Cleveland - 3 episodes (2012-2013) - Sean *Notes from Dad (2013) - Clay Allen *For Better or Worse - 5 episodes (2012) - Chris *Rizzoli & Isles - 2 episodes (2012) - Dennis Rockmond *Good Deeds (2012) - John *The Playboy Club - 7 episodes (2011) - Nick Dalton *Chase - 3 episodes (2010-2011) - Ben Crowley *CSI: Miami - 25 episodes (2009-2010) - Detective Jesse Cardoza *Healing Hands (2010) - Buddy Hoyt *Washington Field (2009) - Special Agent Tommy Diaz *Northern Lights (2009) - Nate Burns *Not Easily Broken (2009) - Brock Houseman *The Starter Wife - 3 episodes (2008) - Detective Eddie La Roche *Ugly Betty - 7 episodes (2008) - Coach Tony Diaz *Football Wives (2007) - Jason Austin *Samantha Who? - 2 episodes (2007) - Kevin *Dirty Sexy Money (2007) - Sebastian Fleet *Criminal Minds - "In Name and Blood" (2007) TV episode - Joe Smith *Vanished - 7 episodes (2006) - Agent Daniel Lucas *Invasion - 22 episodes (2005-2006) - Russell Varon *The Cave (2005) - Tyler McAllister *Third Watch - 101 episodes (1999-2005) - Jimmy Doherty *Tilt - 9 episodes (2005) - Eddie Towne *The Street Lawyer (2003) - Michael Brock *Citizen Baines (2001) - Curtis Daniel *Say It Isn't So (2001) - Jack Mitchelson *In the Beginning - 2 episodes (2000) - Joseph *Sunset Beach - 497 episodes (1997-1999) - Cole Deschanel *But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) - Rock *3deep (1999) - Eddie *Jackie's Back! (1999) - Eddie Cibrian *Logan's War: Bound by Honor (1998) - Logan Fallon *Living Out Loud (1998) - The Masseur *Sunset Beach: Shockwave (1998) - Cole Deschanel *Baywatch Nights - 34 episodes (1996-1997) - Griff Walker *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - 2 episodes (1996) - Darryl/Eddie Cibrian *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) - Casey Watkins *The Young and the Restless - 7 episodes (1994-1995) - Matt Clark *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1995) - Tough Guy *Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993) - Janitor 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here Category:Actors Category:Real People